Question: The volume of the parallelepiped generated by $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix},$ $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ k \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ k \end{pmatrix}$ is 15.  Find $k,$ where $k > 0.$
Solution: The volume of the parallelepiped generated by $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix},$ $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ k \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ k \end{pmatrix}$ is given by the absolute value of the determinant
\[\begin{vmatrix} 2 & 1 & 1 \\ 3 & k & 2 \\ 4 & 2 & k \end{vmatrix}.\]We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 2 & 1 & 1 \\ 3 & k & 2 \\ 4 & 2 & k \end{vmatrix} &= 2 \begin{vmatrix} k & 2 \\ 2 & k \end{vmatrix} - \begin{vmatrix} 3 & 2 \\ 4 & k \end{vmatrix} + \begin{vmatrix} 3 & k \\ 4 & 2 \end{vmatrix} \\
&= 2(k^2 - 4) - (3k - 8) + (6 - 4k) \\
&= 2k^2 - 7k + 6.
\end{align*}Thus, the volume of the parallelepiped is $|2k^2 - 7k + 6| = 15.$  The solutions to $2k^2 - 7k + 6 = 15$ are $k = -1$ and $k = \frac{9}{2}.$  The equation $2k^2 - 7k + 6 = -15$ has no real solutions.  Since $k > 0,$ $k = \boxed{\frac{9}{2}}.$